


How Many Times Am I Reminded Of My Love

by BakedYams



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedYams/pseuds/BakedYams
Summary: A look into many moments within Chrom and Robin's relationship.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	How Many Times Am I Reminded Of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This loser is back writing fics. Who would've thought KSJDBAKSD.
> 
> Okay so I have a lot of these story ideas and no motivation to fully write them all so I’m just gonna write a few sentences and hope y’all enjoy them ehehe. Kinda like the one sentence fics but like., ,., . ,multiple sentences.
> 
> BTW these don't follow the same timeline. Like one might take place in the middle of the Awakening timeline and the next story would take place in the beginning. You'll see what I mean as you continue on. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Silent Romance 

He watches her from across the room. 

For the past few months, Chrom has made sure to invite Robin to every council meeting, every political trip, and every private lunch with large political figures. They’ve discussed this together, it was a strategy for the nobility of Ylisse to become familiar with Robin as a person of power before she became one. 

Chrom played with the ring against his left hand. 

He had proposed to her three months ago. And she accepted. 

There was nothing Chrom wanted to do more than to run outside and yell his love out to the heavens, loud enough that Naga herself would hear. 

But, he must practice patience, Robin warned him. Surely him announcing his affections for a woman with unknown history hailing from the country they’ve just had war with would cause a riot within the kingdom. Once Robin becomes well acquainted with those in power inside the halidom, they could slowly reveal the news. It was a plan Robin herself came up with, of course. 

Chrom doesn’t know when or how long Robin has been staring back at him. She smiles warmly at him when all noble’s attention is directed elsewhere. Bashfully, like a fool in love, he looks away using his hand to cover the grin growing on his own face.

Tonight, as they always do, they will meet and exchange loving embraces where no one but the moon watches them from above.

* * *

Mother’s Vow 

It’s one of the rare moments Robin has to herself. The first 2 weeks of her daughter’s birth has brought nobles and esteemed guests from around the country visiting the new royal parents. Her friends from the shepherds seemed to create a schedule as to when they could check in and hold the babe. Lissa herself can’t seem to get enough of her new niece, as she already talks about what she would do when she has her own child (much to Frederick’s endless destress). 

But now, a few minutes past dawn, Robin finds herself standing in front of her infant, who struggles to free herself from the wrappings of her warm blankets. Chrom, gods bless his tireless doting, has long ago excused himself in order to rest. While a long nap sounded wonderful (as her aching shoulders begged to lay down), she couldn’t help but wander back to her daughter.

This isn’t really the time to think anymore, Robin thought to herself as Lucina began to fuss more. Robin reached forward and picked up her daughter, to which Lucina easily adjusted to rest against her mother’s breast.

“You’re quite the attention seeker, aren’t you?” Robin teases, “Dozens of people traveled here just to see you.”

Lucina sneezes in response, causing Robin to coo.

“You wouldn’t believe the fight Chrom had with Flavia and Basilio.” Robin slowly strides towards the large window, covered with lace curtains. “He was baffled that the two brought weapons for your gifts. Weapons! Flavia insisted if she was going to have a niece, that niece would be a strong warrior.” Robin began to laugh, “Basilio agreed! I think that’s the first time I have ever seen them agree with something.” 

Pushing the curtains aside, Robin leaned against the window and stared down at her daughter, who looked back with wide eyes. 

“To think they would give up such high end weapons for you, my love. How much they must adore you. We all do, Lucina.”

If her child wasn’t swaddled in blankets, she’s sure she would’ve been reaching to grab some of Robin’s hair strands by now. Robin secretly was grateful her daughter couldn’t do so at the moment; the child had an incredibly strong grip. 

The two sat there in silence. 

“You know…” Robin started, “When I heard I was pregnant, I of course was scared.” Lucina only stared back. 

“I had no idea what pregnancy would be like, what _motherhood_ would be like. No one I knew had a child before.” 

“I...also didn’t think I deserved to have you.” She tightened her grip on her baby, “How could I become a mother when I didn’t even remember my own?”

Robin bitterly laughed at the idea. “How horrible amnesia is…” Robin trailed off, “A person's past, completely wiped off from their mind. I wonder if my family is out there, wondering if their daughter still thinks of them.” 

Lucina began to squirm uncomfortably in her spot. Robin’s eyes widened and quickly adjusted her handling, holding her closer and giving her more space to move around. Once her babe was comfortable again, Robin let out a sigh.

“My apologies, I shouldn’t be worrying about that.” Robin said, unsure if she was sorry to the child or her family (whoever they were). Looking at her child, she smiled. 

“I may have amnesia but, I promise to never forget you.” She vows. “I will never forget you, I won’t allow this fickle brain of mine to do so.” 

Though her babe did not understand a word, she cooed and almost let out what looked like a smile. Robin felt her eyes water and looked up to prevent them from falling. 

Later, when Robin settles down to sleep next to her husband, Chrom sleepily questions where she has gone. Robin smiles, nuzzling against his chest. 

“I went to make a mother’s vow,” She simply says. 

* * *

Place Your Bets 

“Don’t you think it’s interesting?” 

“Milady, please.” Frederick exacerbates. Lissa throws her hands up. 

“I’m _just saying,_ it’s...interesting! Very interesting!” She points her finger at the wary retainer. “It’s not _everyday_ we find some random genius woman on the ground who Chrom seems really insistent in keeping with us. When Sully joined us Chrom _plotted_ a way to kick her out because she kept making fun of him!”

“He was much younger and much more emotional, Milady.” Frederick grumbled. Lissa pouted. She marched over and spun the large knight around, pointing him towards where Chrom and Robin were sitting across the camp. The two were enwrapped in conversation, both sporting large grins and occasional laughter. Lissa and Frederick watched as Chrom (unknowingly) leaned closer to Robin, probably exchanging secrets with each other. Frederick frowned and glanced down at the princess, who looked back at him with a playful smirk. 

“I bet he has a crush”

Frederick began to walk away. 

“Come on!” Lissa groaned, immediately chasing after him, “I’m telling you. Years from now, you’re going to be sitting there holding their babies and I’m only going to say I told you so.” She practically had to jog to catch up to him. 

“I’ll be looking forward to that day,” Frederick sarcastically answered. Lissa patted his back. 

“I knew you’d come around!” She took a large step in front of him, causing Frederick to stop his stride. “Now listen,” She started, crossing her arms against her chest. “I’ve started placing _bets_ -”

Frederick turned the other way and started walking again.

“Boo!” Lissa called after him, “No fun at all. No fun Frederick!” 

* * *

A Sudden Shift 

Something changed. 

Ever since Robin was found, Chrom felt a wave of protectiveness come at him. Something about seeing a lone and slightly scared person made him want to keep her safe. At first, he reasoned that it was just his nature. Gods know how many times Frederick has scolded him over impulsively helping random citizens. 

As Robin began to assimilate herself into their lives, Chrom saw her simply as a comrade; a valued tactician who has brought his band of soldiers to be stronger than any of them could hope to be. Yes, she was intelligent, witty, and almost as strong as him. Yes, she was his second in command. Yes, she was required to always meet with him to discuss the affairs of war and battle. These are all reasons he felt was why he always enjoyed her company every day. 

At least, that was how it went before.

Now…

Something definitely changed. For just a week ago, having her hand brush upon his own in an accident didn’t bring his heart to skip a beat. Just a week ago, the sight of her across the room engaged in conversation with someone who wasn’t him did not bring a longing for her to look at him in a way she doesn’t for anyone else. Just a week ago, hearing her laugh didn’t lead him to fight back the need to pull her against him and hold her close so that he’s the only one who could hear. 

Just a week ago, he didn’t want to kiss her senseless. 

Something between them changed. Something in him changed. Or rather, something led him to realize. 

He was in love with Robin. 

Helplessly, stupidly, in love. 

* * *

An Educated Guess 

“Weren’t you the one who said we should hide our relationship?” 

“Correct.” 

“You were also always the one to scold me when I would try to approach you without any excuse in mind.”

“You were always impulsive.”

“And now you’re here, despite there being 2 guards stationed outside my door?”

“They believe I’m here with important information to share with you. In private.” 

Chrom rolled his eyes and adjusted his grip on her thighs. Her skirt dragged higher as she straddled his lap and pressed kisses against his jaw. 

“Frederick will be mad if he finds you here.” Chrom adds, sighing out in content from her peppered kisses.

“Oh don’t worry about him now,” she stops and uses her fingers to turn his head and lock eyes with him, “I doubt he’d bother us anytime soon.” Chrom raises his eyebrows.

“And what makes you say that?” He quickly pecks a kiss against her lips as she giggles. 

“Call it...an educated guess.” She answered. 

Chrom lets out a deep laugh and lifts her off his lap, ignoring her squeaks in delight as he drops her on his bed and rolls on top of her. 

* * *

Awfully Romantic Of You 

Stahl liked to pride himself in being a fairly good cook. Or at least, that was what others would tell him. While he’s not the only fairly decent chef around, during the campaign he was often the one called when a meal needed to be, well, saved. Since peacetime, however, the need for him to save meals has significantly decreased. 

Not that he minded. The kitchen staff in the castle were _heavenly_ at making meals. Not to mention the stalls at the marketplace would always sell fresh grub for him to snack on. 

So when he passed by the barracks small kitchen, smelling some food burning, he could only imagine what in Naga’s name was going on-

“Ah, Stahl! Perfect timing, my friend!”

Oh. 

Stahl tried to hide his growing distressed expression when he spotted his captain holding a pot of...flour? Was that flour? 

“Good morning captain Chrom.” Stahl slowly said, carefully approaching him. “Did you… need me?” Said captain grinned widely and placed the pot down on the table. He proudly gestures towards the bowl next to him, which held an overly charred piece of bear meat and an orange chunky soup. 

“Thought I could use an expert’s advice.” Chrom said. “I made bear meat soup and some strawberry pie, still in the oven.” 

Stahl stared at Chrom, looked at the soup, and next to the oven, to which smoke was coming out. 

“Captain with all due respect, I think something is burning in there.”

“A sure sign that it's cooking, isn’t that right my friend?”

“N...No…” 

Before Chrom could say anything, Stahl opened the windows and practically lunged at the oven. Almost immediately smoke covered the area and the two men fanned the smoke outside. Stahl took out the pie and placed it next to the bowl. Once the room was clear, the two stared at the meal. 

Much to Stahl's surprise the crust wasn’t as burnt as he thought it would be. But judging by how much the pie moved when he carried it out the oven, the insides were completely still raw. 

“So,” Chrom said, after a moment in silence. “I can admit a few mistakes. But it should still taste good, after all. I followed Sumia’s recipe. Shall we taste?”

Stahl frowned. 

“I’d...advise not to.” He started. “The pie still needs to, uh, cool down?” Chrom nodded in agreement. 

“Of course, then the soup. It’s been sitting here for quite some time, I’m sure it’s safe to taste.” He grabbed two spoons and handed one to Stahl. 

The green cavalier pressed his lips in a fine line and accepted the spoon. He swirled the soup around before taking a spoon full. He brought it up, trying to ignore the gamey smell and glanced at Chrom; Gods above, he was giving him such an eager look, almost like a child presenting a project he worked hard on to his parents. He took a bite. 

Salty. 

Very, _very_ salty. And the meat, chewy, might be raw on the inside. Were those potatoes? They tasted too hard to tell. 

“Well?” Chrom asked. Stahl swallowed (slightly impressed he didn’t gag) and forced a smile. 

“Needs a little work, actually, a lot of work. But it’s getting there!” 

Chrom huffed out his chest in pride. He took a bite of the soup and stood there, contemplating the flavors. 

“A little spicy, don’t you think?” 

“Salty.” Stahl corrected. Chrom frowned and placed his spoon down. 

“Gods above, this is awful. I was hoping she would like this but…” He trailed off, looking defeated. Stahl perked up upon hearing what he said. 

“Is this for someone?” 

Chrom sighed and leaned his back against the table. 

“It’s been 3 years since we’ve met Robin,” he started, with a small smile on his face, “I thought I could cook up something special for her. I didn’t want to rely on the kitchen staff since I figured it would be more…” Chrom paused, and shook his head. “Perish the thought.”

“More?” Stahl pressed on, noticing the blush growing on his captain’s face. Chrom turned his face away from the cavalier. 

“More romantic.” Chrom shyly mumbled. 

Stahl stepped close to Chrom and placed his hand on his shoulder. The new Exalt widened his eyes and Stahl smiled. 

“We can get this fixed. Don’t worry. I’m sure she would love it.” He reassured, to which Chrom beamed.

“We could start by putting milk in the soup, it’ll be more creamy but eliminate the salty flavor.” Stahl started, to which Chrom saluted and immediately headed out to find some milk. Watching his captain receding figure, Stahl sighed out in humor. Who knew such a hard season warrior like Chrom would have this side to him. 

How terribly romantic of him. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> If you liked these I have a LOT of more story ideas. In the discord I'm in I call these chrobin tendies and i write them like almost daily. I'll think about writing more in fic form (and let me know the interest in seeing a nsfw one, since I have a couple of them~~) 
> 
> Until next year (cause apparently the last time I wrote a fic was a year ago) LMAOOO


End file.
